fandubpediabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
João Victor Spelta
João Victor Spelta ''ou ''Jojo Spelta ''é um fandublador brasileiro, diretor de projetos e canta ocasionalmente, além de produções de fandublagem, tem seus próprios projetos em criação de séries em The Sims. Conhecido por fandublar muitos conteúdos do gênero ''Yaoi,tendo sido o primeiro a fazer a fandub da animação independente Dirty Paws ''Patas Sujas. E fandublado também muitas coisas do ator ''[http://pt-br.fandubpediabrasil.wikia.com/wiki/Ludi_Lin '''Ludi Lin']'' em Power Rangers '''e por suas fandublagens avulsas de ''Tokusatsus'''''. Projetos Séries * Robin Hood (Sean Maguire) em Once Upon a Time * Ivan (Davi Santos) em Power Rangers Dino Charge * Wilden (Bryce Johnson ) em Pretty Little Liars * Mason Hewitt (Khylin Rhambo) em Teen Wolf * Jack Landors (Brandon Jay McLaren) em Power Rangers S.P.D * Simón Álvarez (Michael Ronda) em Sou Luna * Connor Walsh (Jack Falahee) em How to get Away with Murder * Pablo (Benjamin Minge Duggar) em Rebelde Way Erreway Argentina * Diego (Derrick James) em Rebelde * Beck Oliver (Avan Jogia) em Victorious * Spencer (Jerry Trainor ) em ICarly * Connor Stevens (Gavin Macintosh) em The Fosters * Christian (Martín Barba ) em Eu Sou Franky * Leon (Jorge Blanco) em Violetta * Sean (Thomas Doherty) em The Lodge * Preston (Peter Sudarso) em Power Rangers Ninja Steel * James (Alexander Koch) em Under the Dome * Tyler (Brennan Mejia) em Power Rangers Dino Charge * Wes Collins (Jason Faunt) em Power Rangers Time Force * Ethan James (Kevin Duhaney) em Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) em Power Rangers Zeo * Tom em TomSka (Videos Avulsos) * Manuel Guerreiro (Nelson Antunes) em Rebelde Portugal * André Harris (Leon Thomas III) em Victorious * Ethan Chandler (Josh Hartnett) em Penny Dreadful * Thor (Luke Benward) em Girl Meets World * Miguel (Poncho) em Rebelde * Dustin Brooks (Glenn McMillan) em Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Kurt (Chris Colfer) em GLEE * Zac (Chai Romruen) em Mako Mermaids * Rochelle (Tichina Arnold) em Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris Doramas * Takuya (Takuya Terada) em The Lover * Joon Jae (Lee Jae-joon) em The Lover * Kanpai Senshi After V (Vozes Adicionais) * Seo Do Yeon (Lee Tae-hwan) em W - Two Worlds * Taec (Ok Taec-yeon ) em 7 First Kiss * Kai (Kim Jong-in) em 7 First Kiss Filmes (Trailers/Cenas/Filmes Completos) * L Lawliet (Kento Yamazaki) em Death Note Live Action * Marc Hall (Israel Broussard) em Bling Ring * Gaston (Luke Evans) em A Bela e a Fera * Harry (Thomas Doherty) em Descendentes 2 * Descendentes (Vozes Adicionais) * Dylan (Ian P. Nelson) em Bratz O Filme * Chad Danforth (Corbin Bleu) em High School Musical * Principe Edwarde (James Marsden) em Encantada * Floyd Lawton/Pistoleiro (Will Smith) em Esquadrão Suicida * James (Max Lloyd-Jones) em Uma Aventura de Babás * Zack (Ludi Lin) em Power Rangers O Filme Tokusatsu * Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster (Katsuhiro Suzuki) em Go-Busters * Hikaru/Ginga Yellow (Nobuaki Takahashi) em Gingaman * Matoi (Ryuuichirou Nishioka) em Super Sentai-Kyukyu Sentai GoGoV * Hyuuga Cavaleiro Negro (Teruaki Ogawa) em Gingaman * Sasuke /Ninja Red (Teruaki Ogawa ) em Kakuranger * Houji Tomasu (Tsuyoshi Hayashi) em Dekaranger * Ayase/Time Blue (Yuuji Kido) em Timeranger * Dock (Kazuki Shimizu) em Esquadrão Pirata Gokaiger * Hikari Nonomura (Ryusei Yokohama) em Ressha Sentai Toqger Animes * JP (Michael Shitanda) em Digimon 4 * Haru Kaidō (Maeno Tomoaki) em Super Lovers * Inuyasha (Kappei Yamaguchi) em Inuyasha * L (Kento Yamazaki) em Death Note * Youhei Sunohara (Daisuke Sakaguchi) em Clannad * Miroku (Kōji Tsujitani) em Inuyasha * Haku (Miyu Irino) em A Viagem de Chihiro * Tamotsu (?) em Boku no Pico * Issei (Yuki Kaji) em High School DxD * Ryunosuke (Suzuki Tatsuhisa) em Tight Rope * Joe (Junya Ikeda) Digimon Adventure Tri * Hiroshi (Kouki Uchiyama) em Barakamon Animações * Nino Lahiffe (Ben Diskin) em Miraculous As Aventuras de Ladybug * Théo Barbot (Brian Beacock) em Miraculous As Aventuras de Ladybug * CopyCat (?) em Miraculous As Aventuras de Ladybug * Celestabellebethabelle (Sam Marin) em Gravity Falls * Grenda (Carl Faruolo) em Gravity Falls * Aldo (Brian Perry) em Dirty Paws meu Namorado é um Lobsomen * Edna Mode (Brad Bird, Ewa Fröling) em Os Incriveis * Leshana (Novie Edwards) em Drama Total * Pokémon Golder (Vozes Adicionais) * Aviador (Jeff Bridges) em O Pequeno Principe * Sky (Matt Shively) em Winx Club * Rei Cabeça de Pony (Maurice LaMarche) em Star Vs As Forças do Mal * Valtor (Josh Keaton) em Winx Club * Cris (Christian Potenza) Drama Total * Outro Pai (John Hodgman) em Coraline * Docinho (?) em Meninas Super Poderosas (Paródia) * Arqueiro (?) em Guerra Civil : What If This Happened in Marvel's Civil War